Universal needs
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: We all have needs. Men, women or gem it didn't matter, everyone had something they craved. Even if it's wrong. LEMON'S with semi-plot. Most staring our favorite man-child Greg universe. Gets deeper with every chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: just to make this clear, I am NOT writing this fic, my friend and real creator dirtyperv .**

 **due to some very unfortunate circumstances his is unable to post chapters on his accounts and has looked to me as a friend IRL to host his work on my account from now on.**

 **I take no credit for this and fully acknowledge that this is his fanfic and claim no rights to it outside of being it's host.**

 **Side note : I am currently in the middle of my VERY important exams, so I am temporarily no longer writing fiction of my own until the exams are over by the 7th of June. During that time my friend dirtyperv has full access to my account to post new chapters of these following fictions.**

 **universal needs**

 **Guarding the fallen princess**

 **Pokemon disaster ( he was the idea creator while I edited)**

 **Life is but a dream ( my idea that he encouraged and helped me write)**

 **everything else is on a strict hold until my exams are finished.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"see you later mom! "

Like away Priyanka watched with nervous eyes as her daughter ran out of the car into the arm's of one of those.. Things.

And with a sword no less!.

She knew by now she couldn't stop her. Even if she still had the nerve to once again put her foot down and ban her naive daughter from hanging around the Gem's and that boy Steven she knew she wouldn't be obeyed.

What could she really do anyway?.

She and countless other people have seen what the Gems could do, just as they were now was the might of a small army but when clumped together as that giant monstrosity she had seen the first time she meet the Gems Priyanka wasn't sure if anything short of a nuke could stop them from taking what they wanted.

Which seemed to be recruiting her daughter as some sort of child solider.

Oh she had more than once secretly tried to ride her child of them by filing a long list of compliments to the local authorities but the moment she mentioned the word Gem she would either get laughs or instantly be hung up on.

Seems being on earth for thousands of years had given them a bit of a reputation amongst governments across the world.

To put it simply as the very last officer she asked said 'if it involves those super powered rock women, they didn't want anything to do with them'.

It was shocking to say the least.

As far as the world was concerned, humans stayed out of gem business and the crystal gems at least TRY to not blow up the earth.

To think her baby was now in the same group of monsters that could end wars made Priyanka want nothing more than to turn back her car and grab her daughter.

She had already looked at reasonable house's outside of the city to buy. It could just be the three of them living a normal life as the got out of this insane beach town.

Or at least two..

Doug, her husband had been having issues with her lately. Even though they managed to put on a good front in public or when alone with their daughter the distance between the couple had been getting dangerous far.

Priyanka knew it was partly her own fault , she wasn't selfish enough to think that this slow rift in the relationship had been all Doug's fault.

Shortly after Connie was born all Priyanka wanted to do was work all her efforts into her profession as a doctor. She spent year's just being in the hospital, probably most of her 13 year marriage was spent more in a hospital than at home.

And now after this time putting in the extra miles in improving herself, getting her ten year and raising a bright young child what did it get her on the end?

Nothing but greif,oh plus a slight depression that she was half tempted to write her own under the table prescriptions for and definitely a case of mild narcolepsy.

Oh and don't forget that her husband may or may not be having an affair with the blond postal woman who spends a awfully long amount on time "catching up" with Doug whenever she's not at home.

At first she just thought it was her own paranoia causing her to doubt her husbands loyalty. The two had always been close friends from childhood after all both born and raised here in beach city making them life long friends so Priyanka would have to admit her jealousy of their close relationship did sway her thinking.

In the back of her mind she had always wondered why her husband would choose to move back to his old home town that was constantly in one crisis or another considering how practical he always seemed to be when it came to safety.

Then her jealous brain would always whisper that his "BEST FRIEND" just so happened to still live here.

with her 16 year old daughter.

The same daughter who just so happens to have been born about a year after her husband left the town to pursue his own life in college.

Priyanka had always felt there was Absolutely nothing simulator between her husband and Sadi.

The girl was practically a copy of her mother and had nothing noticeably linking towards Indian decent,but up till very recently since last visiting the Big donut to get a quick bit before a long shift It took just one look at her doopy face for her to finally notice.

The same shade of brown eyes she looked at everyday at home stared back at her on the face of the awkward teen.

Even her timid smile just screamed Doug back in their early years. Back when they first met an he had just been a naive freshman an her a proud junior assigned to be his guide , back when they were close and romantic.

Then later fell in love ,got married and had a child...

Now they didn't even sleep in the same bed.

She hadn't even realized it herself with being too occupied with Connie and trying not to think about the growing suspicion of her being indoctrinated into some sort alien war,but at some point or another her husband had started sleeping alone in their guest room while she just went to sleep with a nice book to keep her company .

That is if she wasn't dead tired from work and just fell asleep the moment her head hit the sheets.

She had tried her best for months to keep these thoughts in the back of her mind and label them preposterous. Yes they weren't as "lovey dovey" as they use to be back when they had just gotten married but that was well over a decade ago, it was perfectly normal for married couples to cool down from that honeymoon phase as time went by and had a more respectable conservative relationship.

Sure she wished he would take her out more often than the bi-weekly scheduled date night or be a little bit more spontaneous like the men she would read in her mature novels ,which she only read because well, it had definitely been... Awhile since he last touched her..

But that didn't mean they didn't still very much love each other dearly.

They still kissed..

When she initiates it.

Sighing in her seat Priyanka parked her car as her usual spot in the hospital parking lot and downed her white coat.

She was already in for a long day and just having these thoughts on her head was just gonna get her distracted.

Entering the building she went through the usual routine of half heartily replying to the greetings of brown nosing med student's who only bothered trying to get on her good side in hopes of a recommendation.

Maybe a few years back she would pay more a to them but she knew better at this point. Not a single one who worked under her in the past ever bothered making contact again after they got their doctorates.

Her own college's were about as chipper as she was at the moment as half looked tired from going through full overnight shifts to just plain having the chronic depression that only morning coffee could cure.

God forbid the coffee machine was on the fritz again, they would definitely riot.

Priyanka sat down at a chair in a break room with a file in hand she picked up from the secretary, it had a list of all this week's problems and boy was there alot.

One good thing about beach city was that it's population wasn't that big and was just barley hitting the 3 thousand mark. This ment it should have less case's of injuries or sickness.

But that's not the case, this place was practically a danger zone, people got hurt on a daily basis and act like it was normal. If a monster attacks (which happens alot) then its almost certain someone gets sent here.

Right now the hospital was only half full thankfully as nothing too earth shattering has happened in a few weeks now, all that's left was to check up on the patients that are already here.

Which she did through most of the morning and felt more drained herself afterwards. She tried not to let it show while being professional but she was starting to get a bit peeved at their micro complaints.

Oh doctor my pillows too flat, fluff it for me.

Oh doctor my feet are hot pull off my soaks.

Oh Doctor my bed pan is full.

It took alot out of her to not snap at them and just request for someone below her level to do these menial tasks. Honestly she was doctor not a damned nurse!.

It was around noon did she realize she actually cleared most of her check up list all that was left was the latest patient on the bottom of her clip board.

Greg universe.

Priyanka actually raised a brow in interest on that last name, it was rare that someone she actually knew besides her daughter became one of her patients though admittedly it wasn't as if she was trying to make friends in this crazy town.

Greg and her were more or less on civil terms with her daughter and his son being acquainted, she couldn't remember ever having a full conversation with the man but knew most of the basics.

He's a failed rock-star wannabe who live's on pocket change in a van.

Ordinarily the thought of her daughter going anywhere near people with that type of lifestyle was unexpectable.

That discrimination was practically the very definition of stranger danger.

But even she would have to admit that the man genuinely had his heart in the right place and was definitely not a threat, especially compared to the Gems.

The skinny white one was making her baby girl sword fight extremely dangerous clones of herself as "practice"!.

Yeah if Priyanka had to be honest out of all her daughter's new acquaintance's Greg was by far the lesser of evils.

Opening the door to his room she was only slightly surprised at his appearance. Both of his legs were in a casts and he was fast asleep in his bed with half eaten cheesy puff bag in his hands. The room was covered in get well soon cards and balloons showing that people were just here recently and left so the man could get some rest.

She had read his file before coming in, he had fell off a ladder trying to re-paint the walls on his car wash leading to him having a hairline fracture in one leg and a clean break in the other. He would definitely be off his feet for a good 2 months at best.

Since her was resting she could of just marked him off and moved on to some other mondamin task that she was far too over qualified to do but on a whim she decided to take a break and sit down on the only chair in the room by the bed.

A few minutes went by and she actually started to feel a little of the stress go away as she sat in the chair with her phone out reading. It had always been a good pass time for her in between shifts to take on a light novel or two.

Lord knows it felt like the only stable thing in her life now a days.

An so she read while occasionally checked Greg's heart monitor,the only sound in the room was the man's light snoring next to her. Not that she minded anyways, due to her admitted strict personality it was hard to find company outside of the usual grunts of acknowledgement from her college's passing the hallways.

An with Connie always out doing God knows what and her husband possibly worse being home alone was definitely less pleasant than spending time reading with someone there in the room.

Sure he was dead to the world asleep, looked like he needed 5 razors just to trim his bushy beard and literally couldn't leave the room of his own free will due to his broken legs but it's still beats another night playing scrabble by herself...

Had she always been this boring?.

she turned off her phone looking more stressed than she did coming into the room.

"I've spent the last 20 years of my life to get to this point" she murmured to himself gazing at the white ceiling. She didn't know why she was saying this but if felt like she needed to speak her mind to someone, even if their not awake.

"my life is supposed to be perfect, the perfect respectable husband who my parents would of approved of , A honor student of a daughter who I home school into a child genius with the best tutor's a doctors salary could afford " she said gripping the edge of her seat slightly.

"An I'm supposed to be her strong female rolemodel who she looks up to and surpasses" blinking back tears Priyanka leaned over on her lap staring at the floor.

"so why didn't it stay like that..."

Sighing in defeat Priyanka looked over again at the man snoozing in bed,he had gotten a bit louder but aside from that looked passive as before.

Her nose crinkled in disgust.

It was so easy for this man wasn't it, a filthy hippie who lived in a van didn't have to worry about responsibilities like she did. Right now she bet he didn't even have a care in the world as he just wasted his life away with his guitar while his half-breed son just walked around causing trouble and tagging her baby girl along.

His life was world's apart from her's in practically every way down to their status.

He had a joke of a car washing business and a beat up Van , his head was balding along with being overweight. No impressive educational background to speck of outside of his proud admittance of failing community college. His son was living proof God didn't exist as somehow a rock and a mammal made a boy child.

Overall the man was a failure.

She on the other hand was very accomplished having graduated Harvard at the top of her class, a well respected doctor and even had books on medical studies that where going to be published and distributed in universities across the state.

Yet here this sad waste of DNA was smiling happily like a fool in his dreams like he was actually worth something while she was trying to figure out how to fix her broken marriage and get her wayward daughter's life back on track.

She couldn't help but feel it was unfair just by looking at him, looking at all the things left around in his room, the presents, the cards, the love.

How was it that this man who hasn't done a single thing with his life loved so dearly by the people around him?.

Her own parents would of rightfully disown her if she was half the failure he was.

Even her own daughter!s hand writing was on one of those get-well cards!.

It just irritated her more an more as she looked his sleeping body up and down trying her damnedest to find whatever redeeming qualities he must have to get all this.

His face was average, nothing to right home about but definitely not particularly ugly, maybe when he was younger he probably could of been considered cute with his boyish qualities but now well into his late 30's to early 40's the man wasn't a prize in any way.

She looked down lower an would admit he did have rather masculine upper torso with his shoulders and chest showing a bit more muscle than actual fat proving that all that Manuel labor he did at his car wash did have some results.

But those results seemed to be clogged up by junk food as looking a bit lower showed a large belly that was definitely not that attractive.

He most of had a much trimmer body in the past if he somehow managed to attract women from other planets. Maybe if he lost a few pounds she could overlook it his belly.

In the back of her mind she wondered when this had become a examination of his sex appeal?.

She rubbed a hand over his chest while internally defending her action for her just doing her job as a doctor and felt his heart beat.

she could feel it pulse steadily under her hand, it was a sign of good health at least. At the very least he didn't seem to be immediately suffering from any possible heart problems.

Instead of lifting her hand off she applied a little more pressure as she smoothend her palm on his chest. It started out as her just trying to get a get a better feel of his pulse and not just blatantly feeling him up.

Nothing too invasive at first, just a rub on his arms most people would just mistake it as her checking for injuries, then she slowly molded her fingers on his broad shoulders feeling the shift in fat and muscle underneath.

Compared to Doug he definitely had more meat on his bones,that man was always one to ignore heavy lifting, saying it was more practical to hire professional movers than load their belongings in the car himself.

She traised her fingers down his arm and stopped at his hand, it was larger than she thought as her own hand could easily fit in his palm.

Doug's hand were always soft.

Greg's hands actually reminded her of her father's, rough and callus from years of working with them.

Before moving to America her parents were extremely poor as her father worked himself sick as a farmer just to provide food for her and her siblings.

It was the driving force that made then push her to become the very best she could in her studies ,her mother had not lived passed her 30s due to illness and died when Priyanka was still young.

Her father followed years later.

She linked her small hand with Greg's bigger one Reviling in memories.

Then let go.

"what I'm I doing" she said tiredly leaning into her seat only to get up, it had suddenly felt far less comfortable then before.

She sat on the edge of the bed and went back to stroking Greg's hand with her thumb ,"I must really be a mess" she sagged looking at his sleeping form.

Greg's only response was a snore as the subconsciously reached to scratch his nose and shift slightly laying completely flat on the bed.

She was planning on leaving then, maybe get a coffee with a bit of whiskey sneaked in then just spend the rest of her shift in her car getting buzzed.

She wasn't an alcoholic, she just a needed a mood altering pick me up every now and then in the for of bottle. Totally different.

But something stopped her.

Seems Mr. universe was having more than a sweet dream.

Looking down she blushed at the lump under the sheets below his waist.

She gulped.

This was nothing new of course, if was perfectly common for blood to circulate to.. Those regions while a man was asleep, this was in no way the first time this happened as she always waved off embarrassed patient's in similar situations with facts of how it was all perfectly natural and go about her business without thinking about it afterwards.

But something about this time was different. He wasn't her usual random patient who's face she would quickly forget about the moment they were discharged.

This was Greg universe, an associate that like it or not was close to her daughter. The get well presents proved that.

She wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.

A few moments of awkwardness passed and he's little friend was still present, she half though of just leaving but was worried her sudden movement off the bed would awaken him.

She took her eyes off his bulge and looked up at his face. he was still heavily asleep this time drooling slightly.

Gulping again she started peeling off the thin sheet.

Surely... It must be uncomfortable to have to be wrapped up tight like this with an.. erection. It would only be healthy to let it out for a bit..as a doctor it was practically her job to do this.

A moral obligation.

Definitely not because the last time she had seen one was 2 months ago while walking in on her husband leave the shower.

No this was just her letting her distressed patient have proper circulation by removing anything holding back his phallus. Wearing briefs in general wasn't healthy for grown men after all.

Over in Greg's case very grown.

If Priyanka was pink in the face before she was red now,her hands didn't waste time in lowering the man's underwear on the excuse of helping with circulation but now she just sat there wide eyed and shocked.

Well he definitely has one thing to brag about.

It wasn't any record breaking but it definitely beat her husband by a few inches and unlike Doug Greg seemed to be circumcised. She licked her lips.

This was wrong, this was going too far. Forget it being morally wrong,this was grounds for her to loose her licence if she was caught. She was literally taking advantage of her patient while he was asleep.

An yet she didn't move, in fact her face got closer for a better look.

It was thicker than she expected, the veins were getting more visible the more it pulsed showing good sign of healthy circulation. She would guess that if she tried to hold it in her hand she probably couldn't wrap her fingers all the way around it.

The pink helmet gave off a slightly musty scent that made her head feel a bit light, if she was thinking clearly she might of been disgusted with herself at how she got closer for a deeper whiff of the manly smell and shudder with her legs rubbing together causing friction in her pants.

She was raised to have self respect an held off sex until marriage so while her friends at college had one fling after another the only real experience Priyanka ever had was with Doug. As a good wife should. She had away valued being a proper woman with morals

An yet here she was nose deep in another man's crotch inhaling his filth like some common whore.

Surely.. at this point it couldn't possibly hurt to make contact?.

just touch it a little bit?. Just one tiny touch and that would be it, she'd leave the room and never come back or think about it.

She reluctantly pulled her face away an stared at his fully erect shaft with mix of anxiousness and nervousness. Doug had never seem to enjoy when she did anything to his own member with her hands and didn't want to accidentally hurt Greg in the process.

With one hand raised she slowly put a finger over his tip and pressed down on it with a soft poke.

It bobbed to the side.

Well she did it, she should get going now right.

She poked it again.

Just one more and that's it.

She leaned over and touched the top sliding her finger down the shaft to the base then held one of his testicles in her hand and massaged it in her palm.

Definitely bigger than average. She was right in her guess of it being too big to fully clasp her hand around,unless she squeezed a little harder.

It was so hard and thick, practically live squeezing a piece of wood. Maybe it was a sign of illness?, swelling in the genitals could be considered very serious.

It would look bad on her if she didn't make sure her patient was healthy.

Her hand clasped fully around him now giving him a testing light pump with her wrist feeling the pulse in her palm.

It would only be.. Impractical to not exam it further.

She was a doctor after all.

Her hand started pumping faster in a slow but firm rhythm as Priyanka couldn't take her eyes off the drop of liquid forming at the top of his member.

She decided to take another closer look.

Cause it was an examination.

The liquid started leaking steadily down his tip and onto her pumping hand. If she was thinking clearly she was gag in disgust but now in her frenzy of pumping him away she couldn't care less about her usual cleanliness observations.

If anything her mind was more occupied wondering why his foul smell was starting to become more and more appealing the more she breathed in his scent.

It was only a inch away, all it would take was a tilt of the head and she could satisfy her curiosity of what the liquid running down her hand tasted like. But that would be crossing a line, going well beyond a simple examination.

Adultery.

Well it's not like she would be the only one guilty of it. If she was completely honest with herself she would admit her marriage was in shambles and the only reason Doug even still lived in the same house as her was because of their love for their daughter.

Her doing this with Greg was just her getting even with Doug's betrayal, she reasoned. Now feeling validated for her actions she proceeded to swallow his shaft half way in her mouth feeling a huge rush of adrenaline as she slowly pulled off sucking him off with a loud pop.

Breathing heavily she licked her lips and gazed at the pulsing piece of meat in front of her with growing lust. Without a word she went back to engulfing it and licking underneath it as she rocked her head up and down on him.

She had long passed crossed the line, she knew this was a carrier and life destroying choice but at the moment all that mattered to her was how far in the back of her throat could she swallowed Greg's cock.

She must of looked like a slut, head down between a patients legs on his bed doing her damnedest to make him ejaculate as he pulse constantly in her sucking drool mouth.

She could feel it, his testicle's tightening in her palm as she massaged them. He was about to ejaculate, restless his pent up lower half.

Blow his load.

Before she never liked the taste of semen and constantly told her husband back in their early years that she never wanted to swallow as it was both demeaning and disgusting.

But now.

She dived her chin balls deep into his crotch and squealed into his waist as rope after rope of stinky liquid shot down her throat forcing her to swallow as if not she would choke from just the value he let out.

A few minutes went by an the torrents of jizz stopped as her throat milked out the small trick that was left in it..

With one last gulp she pulled off to the very end of the crown suckling on the tip in a morbid goodbye kiss and letting go as the member flopped to his lap completely limp.

Priyanka was heart raced as she pushed her razzled hair out of the way, breathing in deeply she tried to catch her breath. Never once had she done something so wreakless ,this was a action that could of ruined her family's live's if rumors were to ever spread, everything she's ever worked for completely gone.

It was stupid, it was rash, it was beyond idiotic and out of character.

And without a doubt the hottest thing she had ever done.

If felt like a swamp was currently flooding her panties. She just knew her brand new vibrator wasn't gonna last a week with how much she planned to use it after this.

Now to just get cleaned up and get rid of any evidence-

"uum excuse me doc, my junks getting cold do you mind pulling back down the sheet"

Priyanka nearly felt her heart stop. Looking up she saw her patient was awake and heavily blushing, he must of awaken at some point. She was too shocked to move.

"but I don't mind if... You kept going" a fully awake Greg asked pointing at his member that had seemed to spring back up again at the possibility of a second round.

Priyanka probably should of been questioning how long he had been awake and how badly she had screwed up.

His pulsing member slapped onto her cheek as its owner looked at her with primal need as they made eye contact.

Oh fuck it.

She smirk kissing the head of his cock an loving the way he shuddered when her tougne ran over his sensitive glands.

She was already screwed, might as well keep going until the bell tolls.

"let's continue your examination Mr. Universe" she said in a husky tone breathing hot air on him while licking the underside .

Greg could only nod dumbfounded in between grunts.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were tired as she sat on the coffee table trying Hard not to let her emotions slip away from her as she watched them go.

"we'll be going now"

Were her husband's only words to her that morning as he left out the front door with their daughter, luggage in hand.

"dad don't you think this a little overboard?" their sweet little girl begged miserably to her father who frowned for a moment as he unlocked the doors of the car they were leaving in.

"your too young to understand now Connie, one day when your older you'll understand why I have to do this " Doug said coldly.

Priyanka even while riddled with guilt couldn't Help but speak at seeing the worried look on her daughters face, this whole situation was probably going to be very traumatic for her " honey maybe you don't need to -"

"that's enough Priyanka" Doug said cutting his wife off while finishing putting in the last suitcase," there will be no more disgusion on this, I can't even believe you would let it even get this far!"

His voice was sharp when addressing her. Even Connie flinched from her seat in the car, her father never usually yelled , this was definitely not going to be easy.

Who knew her dad would be this upset about her wanting to stay over at Steven's for the weekend?.

"I mean seriously Priyanka what could of possessed you tell them it was okay for Connie to sleep over there, who knows what they even serve as proper human food, we can't have Connie stuffing herself with junk food all weekend " Doug ranted as he checked over himself one more time to make sure his clothes were in proper presentable conditions.

Priyanka sighed as get in the passenger seat on the car," but still do you really have to go?. Your only going to embarrass her in front of her friends if your watching her all weekend, wouldn't it be better to just cancel the entire thing?"

"MOM! "

their daughter's complaints was fully ignored as both parents argued.

" That would come off as impolite, you've already given them permission Priyanka, it would be rude to take it back now " Doug answered starting up the car.

"Now I have no choice but to be there to make sure Connie doesn't end up getting diabetic while there. Not that I don't trust you sweetie " he explained with that last part directed at his daughter who crossed her arms in a rare form of defiance.

Seems puberty was coming along.

"besides ",her husband said pulling out the car back up to the driveway, " I can't have my baby girl alone over night at a teenaged boy's house, that's just screams red flag! "

"DAD! "

Once again Connie was ignored.

With another sigh and roll of the eyes Priyanka sent a slightly sympathetic look to her pouting daughter and told her it wouldn't be that bad.

"oh thank goodness, I remembered to pack your baby pictures, If pictures of you in full diapers won't make that boy keep to himself nothing will "

Okay maybe it was that bad.

"DAD! "

ignored.

"Don't dad me sweetie, I don't like this either but you leave me no choice here. It's not like I didn't already have plans this weekend too; Barbara and I were supposed to watch old home movies we use to make together back in 90's" Doug admitted fixing his rear view mirror.

"you and miss Miller sure do hang out alot dad" the reluctant back seat passenger said off handedly while wondering how badly her reputation with the Gems would be damaged with her control freak father there all weekend.

Amethyst would never let her live this down. Gems don't age so that was more than possible .

Her comment actually got a smile out of Doug as his eyes lit up the same way they aways seemed to when talking about that woman. "well she's been my best friend since we could walk after all, back then I didn't know what I'd ever do without her... She's Important to me" he muttered that last just to himself but it was still heard by his wife.

" So how come we've only just moved here a couple months ago, why didn't you stay in beach city? " Connie asked genuinely curious.

At this Doug frowned a bit as if remembering bad memories, "well I... Stuff happened sweetie, stuff got weird between me an barb before I left for college, we just grew apart for a little while I guess and before I knew it I got older and we lost touch for a long time. I met your mom, had you and moved to us to the suburbs"

"And now? " her father was never this open with her and had always been so strict that up to this point Connie always thought her dad didn't even have Feelings much less could have close friends.

" I guess..I just got home sick and wanted to come back " Doug admitted somberly, "An imagine my surprise when I finally come to visit my best friends house after so many years an younger version of her opens the door instead "

"huh?, you mean Sadie? " Connie didn't notice Doug flinch from the back seat but Priyanka his wife had been watching him like a hawk the entire time, he might as well of just said it already. It was so obvious.

"yeah.. Her" it was plane as day that the subject of the girl was making Doug nervous, especially when he suddenly changed the topic to whatever song was on the radio.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take too long for them to finally get to the beach, the Gems base.

Once again Connie left immediately to go talk about God only knows what with her rock alien friends only this time Doug gripped behind her struggling with less than 70 pounds worth of luggage.

She tried blocking it out of her mind so hard but she couldn't help but remember every word he said in the car, the way he talked about that damned postal woman, practically admitting to basically uprooting their peaceful lives in the suburbs just to chase after her after all these years.

Sure he didn't say it directly but if you read between the lines and filled in the blanks it was easy to guess what happened between them.

They became friends at a young age, got close ,too close, she gets pregnant ,then like with everything else Doug wusses out and leaves. 17 years later he's finally regretting it and moves us all the way here in this godforsaken tourist trap beach town to try having the best of both worlds.

But you can't have your cake and eat it too. He had to make a choice and from the looks of things he was slipping back to that woman instead of his wife and legitimate child.

It's with this cold realization that Priyanka managed to squish any remaining guilt she had from the day before. The day she cheated with her patient.

Greg universe.

She could still remember the taste on her lips.

A small smile formed on her blank face.

" Doug wait"

Doug turned around just in time to be pulled into a kiss by his wife who much to his surprise feverishly forced her tongue in his mouth mixing saliva in the heated lip lock.

Pulling away with a string of saliva Doug looked both out of breath and shocked at his usually very conservative wife's sudden flash of intense affection.

He even dropped his luggage half way!.

"Pr-iyanka?" he choked out trying to catch his breath.

"That's so you remember what you have waiting at home when you get back Douggie " she winked seductivly throwing him through a loop.

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "sorry if my breaths a little odd, I didn't brush my teeth this morning and I drank something reeal salty yesterday, hope you don't mind taste honey "

She didn't even give him time to speak as she walked back to the car.

It was her day off but instead of heading back home she took a detour.

A certain patient of hers could use a doctors visit.

Xxxxxx

She walked in calm as always making sure to seem as if it was just another day as she walked down the halls of the hospital.

But on the inside her she felt butterflies in her stomach and drool building up under her tongue. Just the thought of seeing him again was filling her head with more and more deprived ideas of perversion.

Oh look at her, one fling after months of no sex and she was acting like a horny school girl from some trashy novel.

An just like that the teacher student role-playing fantasy's started popping up in her head making her loose her dwindling composure as she had to uncross her legs to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together in public.

Turning the last corner she had barely managed to stop herself from slamming the door open and calm herself before entering. She didn't want to come off as too strong after all. They may have fooled around the day before but it wasn't like they went all the way.

This wasn't a love story affair.

Maybe she should take it slow, he could still be grieving over his alien wife's lose and forcing herself on him might just scare him away.

Hell for all she knew yesterday was just a one time thing, a moment of weakness on both their parts that he was regretting dearly right now.

After all, Greg didn't seem like the type of man who would purposely seek out married women.

Slowly opening the door everything Priyanka had just thought went out the damn window as she saw a pantsless Greg on the bed crouch over a woman who had her panties pulled down to her legs.

They Turned to her in surprise as she just stood there stupefied. Greg looking mortified.

The woman under him recovered quickly even showing a small smirk under the very awkward situation.

"oh..hey sup pri, close the door would yeah we're kinda busy here " Vidalia said casually while wrapping her legs around Greg's waist clear as day trying to get him to enter her from that angle on the bed.

To his credit Greg at least had the sense to pull himself off Vidalia showing some restraint, tho his lower half certainly still seemed eager for it as if jutted harder than she'ed ever seen it just inches away from the damp valley between Vidalia's legs.

Priyanka much to her credit had enough working brain cells not dead from shock to make a response to everything that she was seeing and lock the door.

Behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"sorry dad, I don't know why it's not working "

Greg didn't know what bothered him more, the itch in his cast feet thst was driving him nuts or the down trotted look on his son's face.

Scratch that, Steven being upset always ranked highest on his worrying scale.

His son had come earlier that morning in hopes to use his Gem powers to heal his legs the same way he did just days after that crazy lapis incident, which may or may not still occasionally plague Greg's nightmares.

She almost stole the ocean!

But it would seem that the power of Steven's healing spit was still not working as no matter how much he tried his saliva wasn't having any effect on him, if anything all it was doing was just getting his cast wet so after the 7th try Greg asked him to stop telling him he tried his best.

Steven had been down on himself the for whole hour since then.

Greg never liked to get involved with with what he liked to call "Gem stuff" ,honestly Greg secretly liked things better before when his son wasn't able to use magic.

Not that he resented him or even the Gems for teaching him how use his powers, he was glad Steven even had people who could teach him how to control it in the first plac.

lord only knows Greg didn't even know where to start when giving his son fatherly advice now a days since his adventures went from being harmless trips to different places on earth with the occasional monster that the gems always handle to now gaint floating green hands in the sky that nearly destroyed beach city.

How Greg hadn't had a heart attack at that last one was proo Rose's spirit was still watching out for him. The thought made him smile.

Then frown.

He still couldn't believe yesterday happened.

After falling off his ladder breaking his legs,the last thing he thought could of happened next was waking up in the middle of doctor giving him a blowjob.

And It was Connie's MOM!.

How was he ever gonna look the little girl in the face again after spending the afternoon in her moms mouth.

He didn't even ask why she did it, he half thought he was just dreaming when he woke up, she didn't say a word to him the entire time and just keep going until he couldn't hold it in anymore. After that she got up and walked out the door leaving him panting and very very confused.

It was no secret that the two had very different personalities, especially when it came to discipline and responsibility.

The woman was a doctor for God sakes!.

Never once outside of a few rude remarks about his "sub-par" patenting skills had she ever been traded conversation with him up till now, they didn't see eye to eye on alot of issues that Greg personaly saw no problem with.

like the time he bought the kids donuts and had to sit through a 10 minute lecture about, "a child's proper diet". It took alot of Greg's self restraint not to just blurt out how if she and Doug didn't feed Connie like a diabetic rabbit all the time the girl wouldn't look so skinny.

But that would be stepping over their already shacky bounds,the woman only just barely approved of her daughter 'associating' with Steven as she put it in their last parent to patent one-sided conversation.

Oh how he grew sick of hearing her and her husband go on and on about Connie skipping years ahead in her studies or her accomplisments in junior tennis.

Didn't they get that their daughter never once mentions any of this on her own or seem to care when the topic's are brought up. Poor girl was probably so tightly controlled at home that she'd probably throw herself at the first opportunity to do something fun for once.

Now that he thought about it this could of been the spark that started here's and steven's friendship.

Not that hed say any of this to their face's of course, Greg definitely prefered playing the peace maker over the aggressor. It was just his style to live and let live, something he hoped his son had adopted.

Greg sighed laying further into his bed while rubbing his cast feet together.

Still broken.

Could probably describe his life with that sentence.

It all started out so simple, him on the road making music and living the dream, sometimes when Marty actually did his job as his manager he'd actually have a huge crowd every now and then.

Play for hours till sun rise, listen to the cheers and claps of the audience, sign autographs on shirts and... Mess around with groupies.

A patch of pink brushed his cheeks.

Looking back Greg had always wondered in the back of his head how his life would of turned out if Marty hadn't booked them a dead end gig at beach city almost 18 years ago.

Would he still be a aspiring rock star our would he have hit the big leagues by now?, would he have a big mansion with a pool and more money than he knew what to do with?. What about his music, would it be a cult classic by now?.

He didn't even want to think about how great a life with a full head of hair would of been like again.

Maybe... Maybe coming to beach city was a mista-

snghh!.. Snghh.. Sngh.

His inner musing was cut off by the sound of snoring next to him.

Seem's Steven had fallen asleep in the chair. A bit of drool dipped down the side of his lip as he subconsciously leaned into the chair to get a better angle to sleep in.

Greg couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips watching his sleeping son. He honestly was the one good thing Greg would ALWAYS take pride in no matter what anyone said about him.

He was more than just a kid he had to give up his dreams for. He was his flesh and blood.

His one and only son.

For Steven, Greg would of gladly make the same choice's he did a thousands time's over if it meant he could still have Steven looking up to him with the same type of love only he and his mother's eyes would sparkle with.

As if Greg was several times bigger in his son's eyes than he really was. Like he was a rock star for just being there for him.

When he was younger Greg always thought people who went on and on about how having kids changed your outlook on life were just sellouts with no ambition to be something amazing.

He ruffled Steven's hair affectionately.

Well, looks like he was wrong.

Cause if his son by definition wasn't amazing then nothing in the universe was.

Soon enough he woke Steven and told him it was okay for him to go now, that he'd miss his date with Connie he joked knowing it wasn't like that between the two.

It took alot of will power to to laugh when his son flushed and behemothlay denied it saying it was just a responsible young-adult sleep over, he even folded his arms and stood up straight as if to prove he was being serious.

Greg couldn't help but pull his son in a one armed head lock and playfully ruffle his hair with his knuckles in a weak nuggy until Steven gave in and started laughing.

He would definitely treasure moment's like this.

When there was no crazy monsters for his son to run off and fight, no mission or giant hand alien ships trying to blow up the city.

No gem stuff.

Just him and his son goofing around like an average everyday father and son.

If he had a camera right now he would of snapped one right before his son waved goodbye and walked out the door.

And now all he had was his thoughts.

After that bonding moment with his son the very last thing he wanted to think about was the.. Incident that happened the day before.

Maybe he should think of something else... Something less controversial.. Like hotdogs?.

Definitely much better than waste his energy thinking about what happened.

...It wasn't like he planned on it happening.

Sure he asked her to keep going but could you fault him?. It had been.. A while since he'd last been with a woman and what single man would pass up such a thing after a long dry spell?.

Okay now he starting to sound like his younger self, a part of his past he'd honestly like to forget.

He didn't even know how conversations with Priyanka go from now on. Would they ever talk about it or would she just avoid him from now on.

It's definitely gonna be awkward with her being his doctor.

To be honest he didn't even know what to say to her the next time he see's her.

'gee, thank's for the blowjob doc, definitely better than rubbing one out to a playboy magazine ' he thought dryly in his head.

He pulled a pillow over his face and groaned into it, just imagining confronting the woman made him feel uncomfortable.

"well I see your doing better than I thought, though most people wait till after they get the hospital bill before they try smothering themselves " a sarcastic voice said at the door.

Pulling away the pillow with a grunt in acknowledgement the new guest walked into room with a easy smile on her face as she looked at his cast and chuckles.

"always up to something wild, eh universe?" she said sitting down on the chair next to him while putting her feet up on the bed.

"well I wouldn't call falling off a ladder wild Vidalia, just painful " Greg said addressing the blonde woman who just sat back while smiling.

"painful hah?,what about the time you tried diving into the beach off the Gem's giant statue and ended up with that wicked scar on your back "

Greg grimaced, oh he remembered that day clearer than he'd like,back in his "cool kids" days.

He definitely blamed all the liquor he drank that day when he took Vidalia's dare to jump off the highest thing he could find into the beach. He thought he'd be fine.

One sharp rock later and he was lucky to be alive.

It left a large scare on his back that admittedly looked cool to his younger self who would always try showing it off to Rose who would just giggle when he acted all macho about it.

Pearl would always mumble about it should of killed him, which then Rose would always suttlely shove her with an elbow tell her to be nice.

Looking back it was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. He was stuck in this very same hospital for day's with who knows how many stitches after that.

"definitely no where near as bad Vee,if anything this is a cake walk " he joked rubbing his casts together above the bed simulating walking movement's with his leg's in the air.

That got snort out of her.

Placing his legs back down Greg sat up a bit on his bed facing her fully, "so what made yah come by Vee?, usually you hate hospitals, always said the smell of bleach in here bothered you"

At this Vidalia smirked a bit, "what, an old lady can't pay her knumbskull friend a visit when he's all roughted up? " ,she possed over dramaticly in her chair "oh wow as me, forsaken by time just like Greg's hair " she chuckled into her hand when Greg grew a mock-up upset look with his arms folded pouting.

"oh haha shakespeare very funny, kick a guy while he's down why don't you " Greg grumbled.

"oh don't get all pouty,i was just playing " Vidalia said rolling her eyes in good mood.

"I'm not pouting!" his pout intensifies by 3 folds.

They stayed like that for a solid ten seconds of Greg pouting and Vidalia staring back smirking.

Then they both broke out in laughter.

"Man it felt good to do this again!" Vidalia said wiping a tear in between laughs, you could practically see the age fade away from her the more they gave in to the humor of their "spats".

"I know right, all that's missing now is Amethyst to transform into Ogre from the revenge of the nerds to shout out the word nerd, then it'd be just like the old days " Greg joked.

"Hey that only happened one time and it totally wasn't deserved" Vidalia said.

"oh yeah, and who's idea was it to sneak into that commicon back in 1999?, last time I checked neither me nor amethyst were secretly into anime back then "

This actually got the woman to flush a bit for a moment only to brush it off with a shrug," sailor moon rocks and you know it Greg "

"sure it does vee " he said sarcastically.

Once again they started laughing.

Greg didn't realize how much he needed this right now, back over a decade ago him, Vandalia and Amethyst were about as tight as a pickle jar.

Not a day went by without them always ripping on one another or getting in some kind of trouble, heck he even use to live with her back then.

When he got injured in that diving incident Vidalia practically babied him for week's at the house she was renting, an as time went by he just didn't leave and lived there for a few years helping her take care of sour cream.

That is if he wasn't eating her out of house and home first. What?, wasn't his fault she always bought the good cereal.

When they finally settled down Greg was content to just spend the rest time in silence, her visit was unexpected but it definitely boosted him mode.

Sure his feet were still busted and that God forsaken itch in his cast was bound to act up again any minute now but he was definitely feeling alot better than he did this morning.

"it sure has been a while since we last talked like this huh?" Vidalia said ending the silence making him turn his head over her. She was tugging softly at his long hair.

"yeah.. I guess we really haven't hung out as much have we.. What's it been now since the last time, 4 maybe 5 year's? "

"8" she said without skipping a beat in correcting him.

"yeesh, that long?, no wonder it feels like forever " Greg said as she looped strand of his hair between her fingers. Ordinarily he was very protective of the remaining hair he had left but Vedalia had always been messing with his locks since they first became friends.

He blamed Amethyst for encouraging the habit as the purple gem herself had started the hair pulling trend back when he first meet her and the other Gem's at the temple Nearly 2 decades ago.

"yeah " he heard her reply. Whenever she played with his hair back when they were younger it always made him feel calm, honestly now felt like a good time for a long nap. "hey Greg "

"yeah vee " he said with his eyes closed ready to drift away.

"Ever felt like doing something you know is crazy, but you know you'll regret it if you don't " she asked him softly as Greg could feel her shift closer as the bed creaked under the added weight.

With his eyes still closed ready for sleep Greg smirked.

"I changed my last name to Universe Vee ,nothing you could ever do could top that" he said with confidence.

"oh I'm not so sure about that " she said as her voice sounded closer.

He raised a brow, " vee?, what are you-"

He was cut off was the shocking revelation his lips were being captured by another pair.

Greg's eyes shot open just in time to feel Vidalia straddling him on the bed lips still heavily locked with his.

he wasn't proud to admit that it took him longer than it should of to finally snap to his senses and hold onto her shoulders pushing her off his red lips and equally red face.

" Visalia!,what the heck!? "

Instead of responding the woman on top moved his arms away and dived back into the one sided lip lock. Having more control this time Greg reacted quicker shoving the woman back and rolling from under her to the edge of the bed leaning on the wall parting a the two inches apart on the small hospital bed.

One panting in shock and confusion and the other quite on her hands and knees,the bangs of her now frazzled blonde hair covered her face shrouding her eyes.

Greg didn't speck, he feared to speak. No sentence his hazed mind could come up with would leave his mouth. Under no circumstances did he expect any of this.

Then he heard it. It was light at first but he could hear the sound coming from the woman next to him.

She was.. Laughing?.

Raising her head Greg could see her genuinely laughing out loud as her hair flopped around covering half her face as she whipped a tear from her only visible eye.

If Greg was confused before he was dumbfounded now. Was this a prank?.

"t-that.. This isn't funny Vadalia " he finally managed to said finding the strength to speak.

This actually got her to calm down and look at him like he was missing the biggest punch line ,this only made her chuckle a little bit an crawl a bit closer to him making Greg lean more to the wall.

"that's were you wrong Greg, it's hilarious " her voice was not that of humor, it was somber even as she smiled eerily up at him. It was some simple but frightening.

Like a soul consuming calm before a great storm.

It was moments like this that made it all too clear that a child like onion had without a doubt come from this woman.

"Vee you not making any sense "

"neither are you Greg " she was even closer now, he could feel her breath on him. She was pressed up against him on his lap, she made sure to avoid his cast which at this point was wasn't even Greg's biggest problem as her sharp eyes starred deep into his larger nervous ones.

Her right arm wrapped around his neck locking him in place. There was no escape this time. Their foreheads were touching, he couldn't move, being pined down by her gaze that seemed to hypnotize him under her control.

She learned a bit closer, much softer this time, brushing the hair on his face with her lips.

"V-vidalia.. This is.."

"Wrong?" The woman on top of him said finishing his sentence. Greg just nodded and flinched as she pecked the corner of his lips. "So what" she said adjusting her seat on his lap.

At this a flash of resentment flashed in Greg's eyes" so what?, vidalia your married!", Greg didn't know where that spark of courage came from but it definitely left him running scared when she started laughing again in that eerie tone that made his heart beat speed up.

He wasn't sure if it was in a bad way or good way.

"Its funny Greg" she said calmly all of a sudden looking him straight in the eye's," it didn't seem like you cared if the women you fool around with are married or not yesterday"

Greg could of sworn his heart stopped at that moment. Did that means

"I saw" she said with smile that didn't reach her eyes." I wonder what turned you on more Greg, the fact that she was a doctor who's career you could destroy with one word or the fact that her daughter was your son's best friend" the like in her eyes were mischievous as she could see the guilt unfold plain as day on Greg's face.

" I was quit surprised really, I came to drop off flowers and a get well card when I walk in on you getting a "special" get well present from her", she forced another light kiss on him the lean in closer.

" But then again weren't you always like that Greg" she whispered into his ear," always chacing after what you couldn't have regardless of the consequence"

A pang of old guilt struck gregs heart at her words, he had to ssu something" Vee I.. I'm not.. Not that guy anymore, I've changed, we've changed"

She pulled back with a smirk forming on her face," oh really, was that gonna be your excuse if **she** ever found out?"

This stroke a very dangerous cord.

"Vidalia stop" Greg said seriously for the first time since she took control, but she ignored it and keep going.

"Oh sorry honey, I was a different person back then" she said with a mock apologetic tone mimicking Greg's usual goofy voice ," I didn't mean to string you along like that for years until you finally stopped being a prude and i knocked you up"

"I'm warming you vidalia!" Greg's voice was harsh, every word out of this woman's mouth was digging deep into his nerve's.

" I guess its a blessing in disguise that she's gone, that way she didn't live long enough to ever find out that after every tender moment that you two shared with each other, every kiss and every I love you you'd whisper to one another... "

She leaned back down matching his anger frown with her own shit eating grin.

"You'd come right back home and **fuck** me"

He didn't think as he sprang up and pinned her down on her back on the bed, he didn't even care that his feet burned in pain from the sudden movement as his blood boiled while glaring down at the woman below him who smirked back up at him not caring of the danger she was in.

"Whats the matter Greg, did I strike a nerve?", she continued even as she felt his shacking hands clamp harder on her arms,"Guess deep down you really did give a shit about her or was alien pussy just that great?"

Greg shoved her harder into the bed making her loose her breath, when she recovered she saw he had his right arm raised in a shaking open palm. But he just barely managed to stop himself.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds waiting for other to react first, to be the first to cross the line.

"So what happens now Greg? " Vidalia asked no longer smirking,"you gonna slap me like the bitch I am or.." She sat up putting her face just inches part if his glaring one"you gonna take out all that aggression you've got against me in a more... Constructive way"

She pulled on the elastic band of his pants, placing a warm hand underneath.

"The choice is yours universe"

Like a wild a animal that had been starved for too long Greg pounced on her roughly smacking his lips on to her as she willfully submitted to him.

Greg refused to think, he didn't want to think, just feel this woman underneath him, making her beg and whimper as he had his way with her. His conscience be damn, he was going to have this.

It didn't take long for him to rip off his pants exposing his lower half to woman who purred into his aggressive foreplay as bit into her neck as if to instinctively mark her as his property.

Instead of feeling fear and pull away vidalia did the opposite and lock her leg's around his back pulling him closer as she could feel his hard member rub her through her wet panties.

He had already pulled off her shorts and now her yellow panties meets the same fate leaving her lower half bare to him to do with as he wished.

This was it, THIS was what she wanted. What shed been missing!.

Just before she could finally have him fill back the empty gap he had left her with for year's the door opened.

With a shell shocked priyanka standing at the door gaping at them.

"oh..hey sup pri, close the door would yeah we're kinda busy here " Vidalia said casually.

With her be I so close to what she wanted, Vidalia honestly couldn't care less about who caught them at this point.


End file.
